


Unicorn Turds (part 6)

by jennamacaroni



Series: Unicorn Turds [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennamacaroni/pseuds/jennamacaroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana Lopez has been crushing on Brittany Pierce since she was a first year.  But Brittany is the most popular girl in school and a star quidditch player, and Santana is practically invisible…  Harry Potter AU Brittana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn Turds (part 6)

**Author's Note:**

> happy world cup day!
> 
> as always, thanks to all you who read/like/reblog/bug me for updates. makes it so much more fun to write. enjoy!

Santana spends nearly all her waking hours of the next four days secluded at her usual table in the recesses of the library, always hoping in the back of her mind for another surprise visit from Brittany, but the days pass without sight of her.

Santana supposes Brittany has exams to study for, too.

_____

Aside from botching her poison antidote on the first attempt and having to start over during her Potions final, Santana is confident she aced the rest of her exams.

As she scratches out the last of her answers on her Care of Magical Creatures test and lays down her quill, the exhaustion and stress of finals week floats away in an instant, the triumph of completing her fourth year radiating from her like sunlight.

She lets her mind wander as she climbs the Grand Staircase back up to the common room, one hand tugging at the knot in her tie to loosen it and the other reaching into the pocket of her robes to finger the golden snitch she has taken to carrying as a lucky charm. She wonders when Brittany will finish her finals and if they’ll see each other again before the Hogwarts Express takes them all back to King’s Cross in the morning. She hopes so.

The Fat Lady is once again not pleased to see her, but Santana is in too good a mood to care, climbing through the portrait hole and up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Mercedes, Rachel and their other roommate, Tina, are all still holed up in the Great Hall finishing up the last exam, so Santana throws down her bag and falls into her bed, happy to have the quiet time to catch a quick nap.

______

Santana wakes up to the worst alarm clock she can think of.

“…upset with myself for forgetting the fourth repelling property of Manticore skin. And the way Professor..”

“Rachel for Dumbledore’s sake will you PLEASE shut up!” Mercedes gripes, groaning in frustration. “I gave you the entire walk back from the Great Hall to bitch and moan about whatever questions you forgot the answers for, but we have now made it back to the tower and that means your time is up! Let it go already because now we’re FREE! And officially fifth years!” She does a little dance in the middle of the room, wiggling her hips and swinging her tie over her head like a propellor as the rest of the girls whoop and cheer.

“Do you guys mind? I was taking a nap in here,” Santana whines, sandwiching her head between two pillows.

“You can sleep when you’re dead, Satan, it’s time to celebrate,” Mercedes chides, crossing the room to pull the top pillow off Santana and whacking her with it. “Get up and get out of that god-awful uniform ‘cause Mercedes Jones has organized one of her famous shindigs for this evening and we need to be looking our best!”

“Important question,” Santana starts, but Rachel interrupts her quickly, stepping right in between Santana’s line of sight on her tip toes to catch Mercedes’s eye.

“How many songs will I be allowed to sing?” Rachel asks, before she gets a swift push in the back from Santana and stumbles forward.

“Dream on, Berry,” Santana snaps. “I’m either going to spike your punch with a sleeping draught or bribe Finnocence to swap saliva with you all night in the back corner to keep that orifice of a mouth occupied. We don’t need a repeat of the Christmas party where you barfed mid-song onto that first year. Poor little Abby never quite recovered.”

“That was once, Santana, and how was I supposed to know that Artie had spiked the eggnog?” Rachel whines. “I simply must demand at least one opportunity to display my vocal talents.”

“Sorry, Rach, but that just ain’t happening, so you best be getting over it now. And Satan, you better be wearing that red dress you’ve been hiding in the bottom of your trunk, don’t think you can hide that in there forever!”

Santana feels her face redden immediately as she lets out a loud groan. “How did you even know about that?” she asks, incredulous.

“That’s none of your concern. And I bet Brittany will love it,” Mercedes sing-songs mischievously as Santana freezes half way through pulling her sweater over her head.

“Brittany’s going?” Santana’s voice is muffled but hesitant through the wool, the butterflies launched into action pinging around her insides.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Mercedes plays, smirking across the room at a now deeply flustered Santana. “Let’s get a move on, y’all. I’m gonna need all hands on deck to help decorate, not to mention I’ve gotta meet my brother in 20 through Arianna’s portrait. He’s sneaking us in the booze!”

Santana gulps audibly down her suddenly dry throat, her nerves already on fire.

_____

The end of year feast passes quickly, the Great Hall draped in deep navy blue accented with silver, the Ravenclaw coat of arms flying proudly among the floating candles and star-studded bewitched ceiling. Brittany’s quidditch heroics earned Ravenclaw the points they needed to push them over Gryffindor in the House Cup, and Santana keeps flitting her eyes across the hall to Brittany who is the center of attention, being pat heartily on the back by every single Ravenclaw throughout dinner. She manages the celebrity gracefully, smiling in appreciation but brushing it off as no big deal.

Santana feels herself burn with something like pride.

She chokes on her turkey leg when Brittany suddenly looks up and catches her staring, winking in her direction before her attention is stolen by yet another bout of congratulations.

_____

Santana slips into _that_ dress after dinner before filing out of the common room behind Mercedes, Rachel, Finn and Tina as they make their way across the castle, chatting idly about upcoming summer plans.

Mercedes paces back and forth three times in the empty hallway before the door of the Room of Requirement materializes, opening it with a flourish and ear-to-ear smile.

“Ladies,” she eases, pointing them inside the room. “Finn, you’re on door duty. You know the signal and protocol if you see any sign of a professor, Filch, ghosts or Peeves.”

“You got it,” Finn salutes, loping to hold open the door and closing it as they cross through the threshold.

Santana had been in the Room of Requirement more than a few times over her years at Hogwarts, but never has it looked like this. The room is long and tall with lofted cathedral ceilings and thousands of twinkle lights hanging from the flying buttresses stretching across the room. Candles are lit and floating throughout, casting a warm glow across the entire room. Small tables are clustered towards the back by the refreshments table and long couches line each wall, covered in hundreds of throw pillows. The middle of the room is wide open into a large dance floor and Santana loses her breath at how perfect their preparations turned out.

“You’ve outdone yourself this time, ‘Cedes.” Santana congratulates her with a one-armed hug before grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the back of the room. “Firewhiskeys all around!” she cheers, pouring shots for the four of them.

They all hold up their glasses for a toast as Rachel clears her throat, but Mercedes beats her to the punch. “To surviving fourth year relatively unscathed,” she calls.

“To being fifth years!” Tina adds.

“To love,” Rachel finishes, winking in Santana’s direction.

“Let’s get on with it, then,” Santana murmurs, rolling her eyes as she throws her head back, the alcohol licking fire from her lips all the way to the pit of her stomach and only increasing the desperate flapping of butterfly wings.

The door swings open as the first group of partygoers file in, none other than Santana’s favorite frenemy Quinn Fabray leading the way and stealing all the attention from the room. “Let’s get this party started!” Quinn shouts, crossing the room fluidly and dumping a few more bottles of firewhiskey onto the table.

“Congrats on blowing the House Cup, losers,” Quinn sneers, elbowing Santana playfully in the ribs. “Brittany Fucking Pierce managing to snatch that trophy right out of your cold dead fingers. You know what they say about being second best,” antagonism dripping from her candy-coated voice.

“Oh eat, slugs, Fabray. At least we didn’t try to cheat to win, but I guess that comes with the territory when you’re sorted into Slytherin, doesn’t it?”

Quinn throws her head back laughing before pouring both her and Santana a large shot.

______

An hour later, the party is in full swing and Santana is already feeling looser and lighter on her feet then she has in weeks, the stress of end of term far behind her as she bobs up and down the middle of the dance floor surrounded by a pack of other students, the alcohol coursing through her body with every pulse.

Suddenly she feels the air in the room change ever-so-slightly in a way she can’t quite place, her fingertips tingling with the slightest bit of electricity. Looking around, no one else seems to have noticed a thing, but she catches a glimpse of flowing blonde hair and the air escapes her chest in a rush. Brittany did come, and she’s perched on her tiptoes at the edge of the dance floor searching the room, a grin spreading across her face at the sight of Santana before mumbling something over her shoulder to the friends behind her and moving to push through the crowd in Santana’s direction.


End file.
